shopkins_cartoon_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Apple Blossom and Putrid Pizza
Apple Blossom and Putrid Pizza, retitled Apple Blossom Gets Tricked in American releases, is the first episode of the first season and the first episode of Apple & Friends altogether. It was first aired in the UK on 9 October 1984. Plot Apple Blossom is a green apple who acts as a station pilot for the bigger Shopkins. Her job is to fetch coaches for the other Shopkins and then take them away when the Shopkins need to go to the sheds and rest. Apple Blossom thinks no Shopkin works as hard as she does and is often very cheeky to the bigger Shopkins, especially Putrid Pizza, the big yellow Shopkin, who pulls express trains, because Apple Blossom likes to tease Putrid Pizza with her whistle. One day, Putrid Pizza returns from a long journey and wants a rest, so he finds a siding to sleep in. Then Apple Blossom comes up in her cheeky way, telling Putrid Pizza to wake up and work harder, and runs off, laughing. This wakes the big Shopkin up, but instead of falling back asleep, he vows to teach Apple Blossom a lesson by showing her what hard work really is. The next morning, Apple Blossom's crew is unable to make her start. Putrid Pizza impatiently waits outside the station for Apple Blossom to bring her his coaches. Finally, Apple Blossom starts. She hurries to get the express coaches and brings them to the station platform behind Putrid Pizza. Putrid Pizza then enacts his plan to teach Apple Blossom a lesson for teasing him and quickly backs down, couples to his train and hurries his passengers to get in. Apple Blossom usually pushes from behind the big trains get to help them get a good start, but is always uncoupled from the coaches first. This time, however, Apple Blossom's crew forgot to uncouple her and Putrid Pizza quickly starts off, with little Apple Blossom behind. Putrid Pizza races through the Sudrian countryside as fast as he can to show Apple Blossom how hard it is to pull the express. It is not long before Apple Blossom is quite out of breath. After a while, the two Shopkins come to a stop at a station. Apple Blossom has never gone that fast before and is very tired and feels very silly. She has a nice long drink from the water tower, and puffs wearily home; having learned never to be cheeky to Putrid Pizza again. Characters *Apple Blossom *Putrid Pizza *Macy Macaron (cameo) *Lippy Lips (cameo) *Clarabel (cameo) *Rainbow Kate (cameo) *Stephen (cameo) *Mrs. Kyndley (cameo) *Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) Trivia *This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Shopville Series book, Apple Blossom the Green Apple. *The George Carlin narration was not available on home video until 2006, when it was released on Apple Blossom's Halloween Adventures. *The events of this episode were retold for the 2015 special, The Adventure Begins. *In the original version of the episode, the studio equipment and the ends of the sets are not visible, but they are in the restored version. *Music cues from this episode were used in some audiobooks of Apple & Friends, which were only released in Germany. *A clip from this episode was used in the 1995 CiTV special "Simply the Best." Category:Apple and Friends